Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Lorsque Snape est harcelé par une chaise grinçante, horripilante, gênante, sanglante... Euh non peut-être pas quand même.Que cache cette chaise... Car Snape à l'air de bien la connaître... Rating M pas là pour rien scène détaillée, pas "trop" crue yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout le monde veut sa chaise...**

Les corps se tendirent, les murmures s'amplifièrent... La chaise maudite recommençait son manège infernal. Severus Snape venait d'entrer dans la salle. Or, depuis 2 semaines, le professeur de potions ne pouvait plus entrer dans une salle sans que la seule chaise libre (on ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il y avait toujours une chaise libre qui attendait son heure) se mette à grincer horriblement. Severus Snape étant un professeur, c'était le plus souvent ses élèves qui en profitaient. Cela durait depuis tellement longtemps, et tout le monde en était tellement lassé, que notre devait maintenant manger seul, dans ses appartements, afin que tous puisse être tranquille. Ce que tout Poudlard ne savait pas, c'est qu'une fois seul, Snape ne pouvait plus entendre le moindre petit bruit de chaise. Il continuait un peu lorsque les robes de Snape entraient tout juste dans le salon, puis, progressivement, la chaise s'apercevant que personne n'accompagnait l'homme, elle cessait tout bruit.

En 2 semaines, Snape avait fini par percer ce mystère, mais pensait, que décidément, cette chaise était bien possessive. Un peu comme une femme un peu trop jalouse. Il s'approcha de la chaise qui ne cessait son barouf lorsqu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait, au début, remarqué des petites choses qui le faisaient presque rire, maintenant, sur cette chaise. Soyons clairs, la chaise bruyante n'était jamais la même en fonction de la pièce où était notre protagoniste. Cependant, le professeur avait vite remarqué que la chaise « changeait d'apparence » pour toujours être reconnaissable.

D'une simple chaise en bois banale et accordée au reste du mobilier poudlardien, l'objet beige revêtait d'abord une magnifique couleur noire et luisante. Puis elle s'ouvrageait lentement, révélant toujours plus de gravures magnifiques. Des arabesques qui s'entremêlaient comme deux corps. Plus le temps passait et plus Snape trouvait les dessins érotiques.

Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette idée, et il avait peur de se découvrir, d'un moment à l'autre, une attirance pour les chaises...

La dernière étape de la métamorphose constituait en un coussin, qui , en fonction du temps, se teintait d'un vert sombre ou éclatant, émeraude ou jade. Parfois, même, quand le temps était vraiment magnifique, il arrivait que de petits motifs marron doré apparaissent sur la soie du coussin. Enfin, au centre de ce moelleux attribut, brillait un bijou noir, puissant et intense qui captivait Snape.

Si il n'avait pas eu devant lui une chaise, mais quelque chose approchant le règne animal, il aurait juré voir un œil vert et vif avec, en son centre, une pupille parfaitement ronde et noire. Une éclipse au milieu d'une aurore boréale (aux dominances vertes, évidemment).

-Potter, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit judicieux que vous vous transformiez tout de suite... J'attends la visite de notre chère directrice.

La chaise couina. Déçue. Snape la vit se tourner sur elle-même pour lui présenter son dossier. Voilà qu'elle boudait maintenant. L'homme soupira en hochant la tête. Il savait pertinemment que Potter lui ferait payer sa négligence. Soudain une voix jaillit dans son esprit :

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu joues pas le jeu ?

Snape tourna lentement sur lui-même, de cette façon qui effraie même les plus courageux. Le regard peu amène qu'il balança à la chaise aurait tué n'importe qui.

-Si il ne s'agit que d'un jeu pour vous, vous pouvez quitter cette pièce immédiatement.

La chaise pivota lentement, sur trois pieds. Le bruit qu'elle émit alors pouvait se rapprocher d'un rire. La chaise se volatilisa alors que la grande directrice McGonagall entrait dans le salon du grand professeur de potion...

Tout avait commencé il y avait 3 ans, après la guerre, lorsque Potter avait déboulé, sanguinolent et inquiet, dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il était alors interné à St Mangouste des suites de ses blessures. Quelques sorts inconnus avait donnés du fil à retordre aux médicomages, et ils avaient pris la décision de faire appel à Potter pour en connaître la teneur exacte. Celui-ci avait alors dix-neuf ans et venait de tuer Voldemort. En fait les spécialiste de l'hôpital pensaient que ce petit idiot à la crinière sombre pourrait aider, compte tenu de sa... « Promiscuité » avec Voldy et ses adorateurs. Il se trouvait que Potter avait été son compagnon de cellule pendant près de deux mois, mais que ses séances de tortures étaient beaucoup plus violentes, rapprochées et longues, que les sienne. Bref, il avait donc déboulé sanguinolent, inquiet et en robe d'hôpital, pour venir lui demander comment il allait. Snape avait sourit... Enfin, étiré ses lèvres vers ses oreilles (Snape ne sourit pas). Ils avaient commencé à se connaître vraiment en cellule.

Un certain respect s'était instauré,et malgré tout, un lien... Amical s'était tissé. Chacun était le confident de l'autre. Lorsque l'autre était blessé l'un le soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait... Ils avaient subit les même choses, et Snape craignait que Potter ne lui renvoie son image de torturé. Il avait tout fait pour rester distant et froid, mais les assauts mangemoréens l'avait fait céder. Il était glacial, pas inhumain, et sa solitude n'avait pas fait long feu lorsqu'une nuit, après deux jours de tortures, le jeune Harry s'était blotti par réflex contre lui, cherchant chaleur et réconfort. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là, tendu et... Dégouté. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, cela ne lui avait pas semblé franchement agréable de se retrouver avec un chiard à ses basques. Puis, nuits après nuits, il avait laissé tomber. Bon, il ne prenait pas non plus Potter dans ses bras, mais ils dormaient... Ensemble, quand Potter cauchemardait, il le réveillait et le rassurait. Bien des fois, le jeune homme avait éclaté de rires devant ses tentatives maladroites, ses mots absurdes et ses bafouillages. Jamais le maître de potion ne s'était sentit si... Con.

Toujours est-il que lorsque Potter avait déboulé ce jour-là, l'inquiétude que le professeur avait décelée sur son visage l'avait surpris. Le jeune homme avait demandé à rester seul avec son maître des potions, pour un examen qu'il ne pouvait mener entouré par une horde de blouses blanches. Les médicomages, plus que réticents, avaient finalement cédé. Une fois seuls, il l'avait regardé noir et hurlé dessus. Une blessure dont il ne lui avait pas parlé, un sortilège qu'il avais omis... Des détails ridicules qui l'avait choqué. Un « STOP » sec de la part du professeur l'avait arrêté net. Essoufflé et les yeux exorbités, il avait détourné son regard. Snape avait attrapé sa main et demandé ce que signifiait ce comportement idiot et affligeant.

Alors Potter était repartis, mais sur un autre registre. Ses joues s'étaient colorées sous sa colère et il avait hurlé que si son affection lui semblait affligeante et idiote, il n'avait qu'à le dire !

Honnêtement, Snape avait éclaté de rire pour la première fois en... longtemps. En fait, cet Harry Potter lui faisait redécouvrir des gestes depuis longtemps oubliés. Des gestes que Lily lui avaient appris. Oh ! Il était bien différent de sa mère, mais... Severus sentait malgré tout, naître des sensations étranges...

Ils avaient continué à se côtoyer. Après délibération, et avec l'accord de tout l'ordre, Harry avait emménagé avec Severus.

La cohabitation avait été et était... Difficile. Les disputes s'enchaînaient, le matériel brisé commençait à couter cher au deux partis, lorsqu'une de leur dispute les avait laissé essoufflés et en sueur, se fixant en chien de faïence. Puis Potter l'avait détaillé de haut en bas, rapidement, puis plus lentement. D'un seul coup,il avait détourné le visage, gêné par la rougeur chaude qui enflamma ses joues. Et Snape avait compris la signification de l' « affection » de Potter. C'était surprenant, c'était violent et c'était irrésistible. Severus, l'inébranlable Snape, en avait tremblé de tous ses membres.

Désarroi.

Désir

Peur.

Envie.

Enivrement.

Et tout avait changé...

* * *

Rasta : vila la nouvelle fic, celle que je couve dépouis... Longtemps. Bref, humour et tristesse, j'aime plutôt bien. Vous aurez la suite de l'histoire de la chaise au deuxième et dernier chap; Normalement c'est un two-shots !


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise**

Réponse aux reviews qui ont malencontreusement quitté le chapitre 1 que j'ai effacé pour le corriger, ce matin. Ainsi :

Pinklady : Oh ! Oui, la chaise en SVT... Alalala, ça avait alimenté pas mal de nos discussions. Bah oui, à défaut d'écouter...

Alexeï : Heureuse que ça t'es plus, j'espère ne pas te décevoir au deuxième chapitre... QUE VOICIIII !

* * *

_Désarroi._

_Désir_

_Peur._

_Envie._

_Enivrement._

_Et tout avait changé..._

_

* * *

_

Oh oui, tout avait changé. Ce soir-là, Severus avait demandé à Harry d'aller se coucher. Il avait obtenu un regard noir, encore assombris par la subite déferlante de désir. Il avait haussé un sourcil et répondu :

-Potter, je ne vous baiserai pas ce soir.

Harry l'avait regardé, étonné et choqué par les paroles du maître. Puis, avec un sourire malin, avait rétorqué :

-Je comptais plutôt sur quelque chose comme « faire l'amour »...

Snape s'était figé, tétanisé à ces mots. Il avait jeté un regard en coin à son ancien élève, avant de quitter la pièce de son sempiternel claquement de robe.

Ce claquement avait résonné comme une sentence dans la tête d'Harry. Et dans son cœur. Dès le lendemain, il avait rejoins le Q.G de l'ordre, ne souhaitant absolument pas recroiser encore une fois le professeur « Iceberg ». Ce qui se passait, aussi, c'est que Harry avait profité, lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard, de la chambre de préfet, qui lui était bien plus utile qu'à Hermione et Ron... Ils trouvaient des ailleurs... Poudlard est un grand château...

Toujours était-il qu'il avait pris son pied pendant deux ans, profitant de chaque seconde de temps pour parfaire son éducation. Fille, garçon... Il avait essayé. Il ne se considérait pas gay, estimant qu'on tombait amoureux d'une personne, et pas d'un sexe.

Et il était tombé amoureux du pire homme qui puisse exister sur Terre. Severus Snape, 35 ans à l'époque. Un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père, mais qu'il avait envie de résonner. Harry ne le trouvait pas exceptionnellement beau. Mais les yeux sombre lui donnaient des frissons. Il avait appris à lire dans ces yeux. Il y avait vu les sentiments d'un homme normal, juste « un peu » plus blessé que la moyenne. Un homme à qui il ressemblait. Un homme qui avait subi, sans jamais se plaindre.

Ce soir-là, il s'était pris son plus gros râteau, le plus douloureux aussi. Alors, pour la première fois, il avait fui.

Remus, qui, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, le soutenait dans sa quête la plus difficile depuis Voldy, avait eu vite fait de le rattraper, de lui faire faire sa valise et de l'expédier par le premier portoloin dans les appartements de Severus.

Il pleuvait mais Harry était arrivé au bon moment.

Potter avait débarqué au pire moment qui soit.

Severus Snape, sortant d'une douche, les cheveux propres (non, il ne sont pas gras de nature, ce sont les potions qui ont cet effet néfaste !), un peignoir pourpre ouvert sur une torse nu, glabre et parfait.

Harry fut simplement déçu que Snape ait attaché le peignoir sur ses hanches...

Severus était figé (il trouvait que ça lui arrivait un peu trop ces derniers temps...). Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts, qui avait avoué (plus ou moins) que lui, le nez crochu, la serpillière grasse, lui plaisait. Le jeune homme en question avait les cheveux plus longs que le môme qui était arrivé, ils cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, un sort ayant permis de les jeter. Enfin, la pluie ruisselait sur son visage, se bloquant dans ses cils, dégoulinant le long de sa jugulaire.

Severus eut beaucoup de mal à se détourner et à ordonner à Potter de quitter immédiatement sa chambre, comme il l'avait si bien la nuit d'avant.

Harry avait rougit sous l'affront. Il avait protesté. Il était revenu et n'avait pas l'intention de repartir !

Sevrus fut pris d'une rage froide. Puisque ce môme refusait de le quitter, il allait s'occuper lui-même de le dégouter.

Severus s'était retourné et précipité sur Harry. Il l'avait assis sur une chaise et jeter un sort de Mains-Liées. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas réagit tout de suite. Il avait froncé les sourcils et regardé méchamment son professeur. Il n'avait pas les lames aux yeux mais sa gorge le serrait. Il avait mal.

-Je vous avais demandé de me faire l'amour.

Le ton était autoritaire et Severus leva les yeux vers Harry. Il s'approcha à grands pas :

-C'est une chose que je suis incapable de faire, Potter.

Il saisit ses cheveux à pleine main.

-Soit vous partez et vivez votre petite vie tranquille d'auror sans peur et sans reproche, soit je vous fais clairement comprendre que j'ai passé l'âge d'enfantillage comme l'amour, surtout avec un môme.

Harry avait sourit. Amèrement. Le visage si proche de son professeur de potion lui permit de voir combien l'homme était en colère mais ses pupilles dilatées indiquait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Harry crut surprendre un éclair de peur, aussi... Sous une impulsion, il se redressa autant que ses mains attachées à la chaise le lui permettaient, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Snape. Il sentit que Snape laissait peu à peu tomber les barrières entre eux. Il le repoussa sur son siège et vint attraper son oreille. Harry bougeait lentement, tordant son corps pour éviter ou approfondir les sensations que déclenchait la bouche de l'homme dans son cou. Severus mordit d'un coup sec. Il s'écarta et vit le corps qui rougissait sous lui. La marque de ses dents prit rapidement une teinte violacée la où les dents avaient serré. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'apaiser la brûlure que Harry ressentait. Le maître se dirigea rapidement (le plus rapidement possible) vers le bas du ventre du jeune homme. Il avait mal, son érection pulsait et il souhaitait en finir le plus vite possible. Il voulait que ce garçon sorte de sa vie. Il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de dérapage. Après avoir sommairement préparé son vis-à-vis, il fit disparaître la chaise.

Harry se retrouva sur le sol. C'était sa première fois en tant que « passif ». Il n'aimait pas trop ces mots comme « soumis », « passif ». Il avait toujours trouvé rabaissant ces « appellations ». Le « passif » aussi avait un rôle à jouer. Et pas seulement celui du vide-bourses.

Mais là, il était attaché, il ne pouvait rien faire, et l'homme au-dessus de lui semblait coléreux. Snape était violent, et malgré tout son courage, la peur vint éclore dans l'estomac de Harry. C'était sa première fois, il aurait voulu qu'on l'aime pour _ça_. Est-ce que Snape avait conscience qu'il allait pénétrer un homme vierge ? En fait il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose.

La peur grandit...

Snape était concentré. Il n'aimait pas faire mal, mais il le fallait, là, maintenant, pour faire fuir le garçon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, Harry, yeux fermés lui murmura quelque chose. D'abord, il n'en crut pas ces oreilles, puis il se sentit perdu :

-J'ai peur, Severus, mais je t'aime, et je suis sûr que c'est la plus belle chose qui soit, que d'être pris par la personne que l'on aime*.

Le jeune homme cacha sa tête sous son coude et écarta un peu plus ses jambes... Il s'offrait à lui. Ses précédentes paroles lui revinrent en pleine face. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce satané gamin lui avait fais perdre tous ses moyens. Il défit ses liens. Harry le regarda, incrédule. Il referma les jambes et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il saisit rapidement le maître des potions par les épaules. Il lui caressa le visage. Mais Severus semblait de pierre. Une statue hermétique à l'extérieur.

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du gryffondor, bien que la confusion de l'homme lui parviennent.

-Eh, bien. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous fasse réagir, professeur.

Sur ce, il se pencha et parcouru le torse de Severus de ses lèvres. De ses cils aussi.

Les baisers papillons d'Harry s'envolèrent dans le ventre de Snape. Il releva son visage vers Harry. Et il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Il avait perdu Lily. il ne perdrait pas Harry.

Harry vit son professeur se ressaisir. Alors, il se jeta dans ses bras. Severus sous lui, griffait son dos, léchait son cou. La fièvre qui s'était emparé d'eux était fulgurante et d'une violence extrême. Harry se releva, assis sur Severus, ses genoux de part et d'autre de l'homme. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le torse du serpentard. Puis, se penchant, il passa sa langue sur le nombril. Puis sur les hanches. Severus se laissa faire**. Puis il fit basculer Harry sous lui. Utilisant un sort lubrifiant, il passa sur le périnée de Harry. Celui-ci fit usage du même sort sur la verge de Severus.

Alors,

Doucement,

Lentement,

Ils firent l'Amour.

* * *

Rasta : Auteure idiote et incapable de prévoir le déroulement de ces histoires : finalement, la fic va sans doute se rallonger encore. Et le mystère de la chaise nesera percé qu'au prochain ou prochain prochain chapitre. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle sera finie. Déjà, c'est sensé être un one-shot...

Enfin Je vous bidouille un autre chapitre pour demain ou ce soir (au mieux ce soir).

Pas besoin de demander quelques reviews, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut remercier nos chers personnages qui ont bien voulu m'aider à écrire cette histoire tout de même ! Bon Severus à été un peu récalcitrant, mais Harry en est venu à bout... =/]

*: Pour les fans (et les autres), oui je m'inspire fortement de "Haru wo daite ita", manga yaoi plus que réputé que j'aime beaucoup.

**:Il serait idiot de pas se laisser faire, c'est pas tous les jours que Harry Potter donne ses faveurs non plus ! Et puis, si il avait dit non, ça aurait foutu toute ma fic en l'air, alors merci Sévy !

Bises !


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise.**

**

* * *

**

Pink lady : Merci pour ton com ma poule ! Faut encore que je m'excuse de t'avoir fait saliver si longtemps. J'espère que le « slash » et la longueur plus qu'imprévue de la fic me feront pardonner ^^''

* * *

_Alors,_

_Doucement,_

_Lentement,_

_Ils firent l'Amour._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin avait été... Étrange. En fait, glacial. Harry et Severus ne se regardaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, ne se parlaient pas. Un mur s'était dressé entre eux. Plus précisément : le mur qui était là AVANT, l'acte, s'était épaissit APRES. Chose absolument et terriblement unique dans le règne animal. N'oubliez que vous avez devant vous Harry Potter et Severus Snape, alias Timide-Hypocrite et Graisseux-Mal-Baisé... Bon, la dernière nomination de Snape s'était annulée la nuit dernière, mais quand même. Et puis, elle avait changé en : Connard-Graisseux.

Je sais pas lequel est le pire...

Une semaine, puis deux avaient passé ainsi, dans une ambiance plus froide que le pôle nord en plein hiver, lorsque le réchauffement climatique agissait pas... Mais un soir, Harry était rentré... Éméché d'une soirée avec Ron et Draco. Lorsqu'il avait passé la porte,Snape avait sentit les ennuis poindre le bout de leur nez , et savait que sa pile de copie ne seraient pas corrigée avant le lendemain. Harry l'avait fixé, étonné de sa présence dans ce lieu (accessoirement ses appartements...). Puis il l'avait méchamment foudroyé du regard. Snape s'était levé pour se servir une tasse de whisky pur feu. Alors qu'il reposait la bouteille, celle-ci avait volé jusqu'à se crasher contre le linteau de la cheminée. Il s'était retourné vers Potter, son verre à la main. Puis il avait avancé vers le jeune homme, dont les yeux étaient presque aussi sombres que les siens. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui avait renversé son verre d'alcool sur la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous rafraîchisse les idées, mais cette bouteille coutait près de cents gallions et vous m'avez mis assez de mauvaise humeur pour que je daigne vous asperger de ce breuvage hors de prix.

Harry ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde du regard. Un sourire digne de Voldemort avait déformé son visage lorsqu'il avait répondu :

-Vous pourriez le récupérer, professeur. Il vous suffit de boire à même la source.

Alors Severus l'avait giflé.

-Cessez vos enfantillages et dites-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que vous attendez de ma personne, Potter.

Et les larmes du gryffondor avaient coulé. Il avait l'alcool triste ce soir là, et ses sentiments, retenus depuis deux semaines avaient besoin d'un expiatoire : à savoir, son bourreau en personne.

-MAIS BORDEL ! JE SUIS PAS SURHUMAIN, JE VOUS AIS PREVENU DES LE DEPART QUE J'ETAIS SERIEUX, QUE J'ATTENDAIS DE L'AMOUR !

BORDEL DE MERDE ! PROFESSEUR ! JE VOUS AIME! ETES-VOUS AVEUGLE ET SOURD ?

Trop, s'était trop. Snape ne savait plus quoi faire, comment agir. Il sentait que même une nuit de sexe ne réglerait pas les choses. En revanche, une nuit de sommeil...

-Allez vous coucher Potter, vous êtes fatigué, saoul. Je suis fatigué et caractériel. Nous réglerons cette histoire demain.

-tss, vous fuyez encore professeur. Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Courageux mais pas téméraire. On prend le risque d'une nuit, mais pas d'une vie.

Le ton était torturé, douloureux, et les larmes continuaient de couler. Alors, pour la première fois en 37 ans d'existence, pour la première fois devant un môme de 17 ans, il laissa agir son instinct. Il caressa le visage encore enfantin, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pourprées.

-Harry, s'il te plaît. Vas te coucher, décuves et demain, je te le jures, on parle. Tu n'as que 17 ans, j'en ai 37, je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que tu m'écoutes, sac d'hormones.

Un sourire avait fleurit entre eux. Très bien, Harry irait se coucher...

Le lendemain avait vu naître une discussion de près de trois heures entre les deux hommes (je ne vous retranscris pas tout, juste la fin) :

-Tu sais ce que je ressentais envers ta mère, et je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te prends pour elle.

-Ma mère, je m'en fous, actuellement. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour MOI ? Moi, moi et rien que moi ?

-Égoïste, Potter ?

-J'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de penser à moi ces derniers temps...

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux noirs.

-Et donc, ta réponse, Severus ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Quoi ?

-Pas tout de suite.

Un rictus énigmatique s'imprima sur le masque blanc de Snape.

-Je préfère te le faire comprendre... Autrement.

Snape s'était levé et avait pris place de façon à bloquer Harry entre lui, la table et la chaise. Il avait lentement caressé le cou d'Harry de ses pouces, puis son visage, était redescendu sur sa clavicule, et avait estimé ses tétons dignes d'intêret(s). Harry n'était déjà plus que gémissements. Son âge et sa dose surélevée de testostérone ne l'aidaient pas. D'un seul coup, d'un seul. L'envie d'ôter tous ses fringues encombrants pris Snape comme une envie de... Bref, la magie étant un peu trop rapide au goût du professeur, il déboutonna soigneusement la chemise de Harry, puis sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il prit bien soin d'effleurer sa peau au passage, et de le laisser ensuite pantelant, à moitié nu et excité, sous son regard. Il se retenait tant bien que mal lorsque Harry se décida (enfin) à montrer quelques signes d'impatience. C'est lorsque le jeune homme voulu s'occuper de son membre gonflé que Snape réagit. S'approchant autant que deux êtres le peuvent, il dit :

-Soit c'est strip, puis je m'occupe de vous. Soit je vous regarde, vous occuper de vous. Soit JE m'occupe de vous, ce qui m'arrangerait bien ce soir.

Haletant, le survivant répondit :

-Alors occupez vous de moi correctement, si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse quoique ce soit. J'ai pas beaucoup de patience, à 17 ans...

Les yeux sombres de désir firent frémir Severus. Au diable les préliminaires, d'après Potter, ils auraient toute une vie pour les expérimenter, alors pour l'instant... Il souleva Harry de sa chaise pour le déposer sur la table. Le petit dej' valsa, mis à part... Un pot de confiture de cerises qui faisait de l'œil à Severus depuis un moment. Il en étala pls de la moitié du peau sur le torse imberbe de Harry, en remplit son nombril, puis se concentra sur son entrejambe. De mémoire de gynéco, jamais un sexe d'homme ne fut si bien « confituré »... Malgré son état de... Concentration avancée dans lequel il était, Harry se dressa sur ses coudes et fit face à Severus :

-Je veux te faire plaisir...

Doucement, Harry pris une petite cuillère qui trainait et mangea une bonne dose de confiture. Puis il se plia en deux, contre l'avis d'une partie de son anatomie particulièrement douloureuse, et entrepris d'enduire le sexe de son partenaire de cerises. Severus voyait des étoiles. Il se retint de jouir. Il voulait Harry. Il le releva doucement, l'embrassa avec une joie sucrée et commença à entrer. Comme la veille, Harry serra les dents mais se força à l'accepter. Peu à peu, le sentant se détendre, Severus continua son exploration. Et plus le temps avançait, plus leurs hanches claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Le rythme devint fou, endiablé* et abominablement passionné. Les deux amants atteignirent le Paradis. Harry murmura, une fois Severus sur son torse :

-Si le Paradis ressemble à ça, j'irais prier tous les jours...

Un baiser lui répondit. Un baiser qui réveilla les chenilles dans son ventre, les poussant à éclore, pour s'envoler... Harry comprit les mots cachés que Severus Snape ne dirait sans doute jamais.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Rasta : Bah décidément, mon histoire de siège tourne bizarre, mais je vous jure que tout s'éclaircit au chapitre trois (le dernier cette fois... Enfin je crois...).

J'espère que l'allusion au whisky aura satisfaite notre chère PinkLady...

*J'écris en pensant très fortement à "la trille du diable". Elle est sur un site qui commence par "dee" qui finit par "zer", c'est un magnifique morceau, interprété par Catherine Manoukian.

Je poste en vitesse !

En espérant vous revoir trèèès prochaînement.

Bisous !

PS : une nouvelle fic germe dans ma tête, peut être, à nouveau, une parodie de chanson...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise.**

L'italique marque ici les pensées _legilimens _de nos deux personnages préférés...

Dragonichigo : MERCIII ! Fière et heureuse que ça t'aie plu ! Voila la part 4!

* * *

Après ses interludes plus qu'agréable pour les deux partis, la vie repris un cours normal... Quoique rythmée par des parties de sexe endiablées, des disputes enragés et des pots de confiote à moitié vidés... Jusqu'au jour où une journaliste trèèèès chère aux cœurs de Harry et Severus en vint à se douter de leur relation (sale scarabée fouineur !). Elle les poursuivit, sans relâche aucun, usant du polynectar pour devenir Ron ou Hermione, Draco ou Blaise... Rita Skeeter usait de tous les stratagèmes possibles, légaux et imaginables pour les saisir lors d'un instant d'intimité. Harry, qui avait pris un poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, avait, aussi, pris l'habitude(bonne ou mauvaise) de passer voir Severus dès qu'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure de libre... Avec l'arrivée de Rita (alias Fouineuse-Sans-Scrupule), Harry avait du réduire plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter, ses visites chez le maître de potion.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'arranger pour trouver un autre moyen de venir voir MON amant...

Il était vrai que les visites de Rita chez Snape se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes, Harry avait beaucoup de mal (encore plus qu'avant) à la supporter.

Notre cher « Survival », avait alors 20 ans, âge qu'il à toujours, d'ailleurs... Snape supportait lui aussi très mal l'arrivée de la femme. Il appréciait les visites impromptues de Harry et souhaitait de tout cœur qu'elles continuent. Un soir, alors qu'il corrigeait des copies (des insanités) d'élèves de première années, Harry entra en trombe et s'enferma dans la chambre commune. Snape ne s'inquiéta pas de cela, et continua. Mais, lorsqu'il vint se coucher, il s'aperçut que Harry n'était plus là. Il tourna en rond dans la chambre, sans plus de résultats. Cette nuit-là, il cauchemarda à nouveau. Les draps froids lui rappelaient ses chaînes, l'absence de Harry était la même que lors des séances de tortures, et son corps engourdi était celui qui subissait sans rien dire. Il hurla.

Une main chaude se posa sur son front.

-Chut, c'est fini Severus. Excuses-moi, j'ai peiné à me dégagé du sort que je me suis « auto-lancé ».

Un direct du droit projeta le survivant hors du lit conjugal.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire mes nuits !

-Et bien, il faut croire que si, puisque, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu dors bien quand je suis là. Du moins, je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre...

Un silence s'installa.

… Un long, silence s'installa.

…

...Très long...

…

…

...Très, très long...Le silence...

-Qu'as-tu trouvé...?

-Hein ?

-Deux, tu sais compter, mais je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me proposer pour nous débarrasser de cette... De cette blatte !

-Scarabée, et oui. En fait j'ai pensé l'invité durant nos ébats, mais je ne veux décidément pas que l'on sache que c'est moi qui suis dessous un homme plus vieux, donc normalement moins endurant... Mais finalement, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te vois nu. Donc j'ai opté pour l'option de... OOOOhhh ! Mais attends une seconde !

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase...

Et Snape le sentit mal... Très mal...

-Je pense que si tu le découvres par toi même, cette expérience ne pourrait être que plus excitante...

Et Harry disparut à nouveau toute la journée du lendemain. Snape s'ennuyait à mourir lorsqu'il remarqua une nouvelle chaise au fond de la classe... Une chaise vide, chose bien rare à son cours. Il se demanda quel élève était absent, quand il s'aperçut que la chaise en question avait légèrement bougé. Il pensa alors à un plaisantin, tel Harry, avec une cape d''invisibilité. Snape se creusa un peu la tête... A cette heure-là, son brun n'avait pas cours... Il se promit que la discussion post-coïtale de ce soir porterai sur cette chaise étrange. N'y pensant plus, il regarda à nouveau vers le fond de la salle après avoir donné ses instructions aux étudiants. La chaise n'était plus là... Mais un bruit étrange résonna tout à coup. Un gémissement, en fait. Un gémissement que Snape connaissait par cœur pour le pratiquer depuis trois ans maintenant. Son regard traversa la classe de long en large, à l'instar de celui de ses élèves, sans rien trouver d'anormal. Un silence tomba. Puis les bruits recommencèrent, mais cette fois ce furent ceux d'une chaise. De la chaise de Liam MacNeva... Et Snape crut avoir rêvé...

Mais le même manège recommença. Se mettant en place dans toutes les pièces où il allait. Il s'était renseigné, Harry faisait bien ses cours normalement... Il ne savait plus que penser. Il opta pour les hallucinations dût à une durée un peu trop longue sans voir le jeune professeur turbulent débarquer dans sa salle, sans prévenir, en fin de journée. Quand même... C'était un peu gros... En plus, il ne se savait pas encore fleur bleue à ce point là* ! Malgré tous ces bruits troublants, le professeur tenu le coup.

Tout changea le jour où, rentrant dans sa classe, il vit, statuant à côté de son propre siège, la magnifique chaise ouvragée qui semblait le suivre. La grinçante, agaçante et … Vivante, chaise. Il s'assit, après ses élèves et commença son cours. C'était un cours de quatre heures avec les dernières années. Snape subit un calvaire innommable durant ce laps de temps. Tout commença par un frôlement le long de son mollet. Puis cette sensation remonta, encore, encore... Jusqu'à faire pression sur CETTE partie. La chaise grinça alors. Enfin, « gémit », puisqu'elle ne voulait décidément pas faire un bruit normal, adapté à toute chaise qui se respecte. Les têtes, en contrôle, se relevèrent vers lui et la chose gémissante à ses côtés. Tout bruit arrêta dès ce moment. Lorsque tous les visages eurent retrouvé l'usage d'une potion MortFine**, et sa conception, il darda son regard sur la chaise. Le frôlement revint. Sans le « grincement » du mobilier. De petites pressions naquirent entre ses jambes. Douces mais insistantes. Ses doutes s'évaporaient peu à peu, mais ils cédèrent vraiment la place à l'affirmation quand une sensation chaude et humide entoura complétement son membre éveillé. Harry. Ce fut le seul mot dans son esprit. Tous les autres avaient disparus. Il ne savait plus rien. La chaise couina, satisfaite d'elle-même. Snape tentait de garder contenance, mais ses doigts trouvèrent la Cape d'Invisibilité, et s'y accrochèrent. Le tissu glissa lentement sur les cheveux de tout nouvel enseignant. A la vision qu'Harry offrait, entre ses jambes, la bouche ouverte sur son sexe. Severus ne retint pas un gémissement. Les élèves ne remarquèrent rien et Severus s'en réjouis (Ah ! Le jeu de mot !). Harry était en train de rabattre la cape sur ses épaules, lorsque la voix, encore engourdie de désir de Snape résonna dans sa tête :

-_J'exige un explication, Harry James Potter_.

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas que Snape use de ses trois noms...

-_Euh... Ce soir ?_

_

* * *

_

Rasta : VILA LE QUATRIEME BEBE ! AU MON DIEU? QUAND JE PENSE QUE C'ETAIT UN TOUT PETIT, RIQUIQUI, MINUSCULE ONE-SHOT... Ca m'émeut... -.-" ( on dirait pas, mais ça m'émeut... quel mot étrange... Emeut, émeut émeut... AUTRUCHE TOI-MÊME !) ^^, hum... Pardon...

Bisous au prochain (et dernier ?) chap de la fic !

*J'ai failli mourir quand Snape à vu que j'ai utilisé cette info...

**Non, non et non, ce n'est pas (encore !) un de mes jeu de mot pourri...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout le monde veut prendre sa chaise part 5**

* * *

PinkLady: Ais vu la vidéo -.-"... Merci des reviews! Je dois t'avouer que la confiture vient (étrangement) d'un aprem' passé à faire des confiture de... CERISES ! 28 pots... Record battu... L'arbre est pas vide...

* * *

Quand la porte claqua, Harry se figea, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Severus …

Un sourire gêné fit face au visage glacial du professeur de potion

-Vous avez quelque chose à m'expliquer, Harry James Potter.

Oups, encore ses trois noms. Décidément, Harry s'attendait au pire... Il tenta le tout pour le tout : un magnifique et innocent sourire envoyé directement au maître. Effet immédiat : Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index.

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes éternels sourire d'enfant, Harry...

Une moue boudeuse (adorable selon « Sorcière Hebdo ») s'installa sur le visage du-dit Harry.

-Dois-je vraiment tout t'expliquer?

-Oui.

-Tout, tout ?

-Oui.

Soupir désespéré de la part de ce cher survivant.

-Dépêches-toi, ma patience à des limites...

-Et je les connais mieux que personne.

Nouveau soupir.

-Et bien, c'est simple : j'en avais marre de Skeeter, je me suis transformé en chaise pour prendre place à tes côtés sans qu'on le sache et... voilà !

-Et sur les heures où la chaise était dans ma classe, et toi dans la tienne ? Qui était là ?

-Moi...

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-Retourneur de temps...

Cet interrogatoire agaçait Harry plus que tout. Il n'avait plus 17 ans, n'assistait plus au cours de potion (du moins pas en tant qu'élève) et n'était plus puni depuis...

Un silence se posa, comme un voile noir sur les deux opposants.

-Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant au conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

-Si ! Si, bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans!

-Bah là, excuses moi, mais j'ai du mal à voir la différence entre le Harry de 22 ans et celui de 5 !

le ton montait.

-Est-ce mal d'avoir fait en sorte de venir te voir comme on en avait l'habitude ?

-Comme on en avait l'habitude ? Tu venais me voir tous les jours, sur des heures de cours !

-Je rattrapais le temps perdu à cause de l'autre idiote !

-EN ME SUCANT EN PLEIN CONTRÔLE DECISIF DES DERNIERES ANNEES ?

Harry rougit sous le souvenir. Il était en colère, et triste. Oh ! Il était habitué aux disputes avec le professeur de potion, mais les torts étaient toujours partagés, alors que là... Il était peut être allé trop loin. Il se mordit la lèvre, et se détourna pour partir prendre l'air, et réfléchir à tout ça.

Snape anticipa son mouvement vers la sortie. Ce stupide Gryffondor se montait encore la tête pour des choses inutiles. Il lui attrapa le bras, et le retourna vers sa personne.

Harry se retrouva le nez dans les robes à l'odeur de musc et le dos contre la porte qu'il visait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Harry, tu as 22 ans et tu agis comme un gamin. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais tu as tout fais pour aussi.

Harry, entre les bras de son maître des potions n'en revenait pas. Pour la première fois, Severus le prenait dans ses bras comme pour le consoler et s'excusait (à mots couverts mais quand même).

-Oui, j'agis comme un gamin. Mais...

Le souffle d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres.

-Mais...

-... L'amour fais parfois agir de façon idiote...

La stupéfaction ancra Snape dans la pierre du sol.

Harry réagit en fonction de l'homme qui l'enlaçait, il s'immobilisa autant que possible. Il était rouge. Il avait chaud. Il était un peu honteux. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il disait à Severus qu'il l'aimait sans lui crier dessus. Aucun des deux n'avait fait en sorte de s'assurer de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

Snape n'en pouvait plus. Entre la journée plus qu'épuisante, et l'attitude de son amant, sa patience arrivait au bout du bout du bout de la corde... Et lorsque Harry se mordit la lèvre, il ne se sentit plus d'attaque pour une discussion, mais plutôt par un un sport à but non lucratif, mais ludique et tellement excitant...

Il se colla complètement à Harry cette fois. Le jeune homme tenta de le repousser, mais ses transformations à répétition l'éreintaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien le croire. Il n'avait plus la force de repousser Severus. Celui-ci murmura d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

-Il semblerait que notre chemin soit semé de chaises...Donc...

Comme lors de leur première fois, Severus attacha Harry au meuble. Mais ce Harry là n'était pas le même que celui de 17 ans. Celui-là le regarda avec une colère triste et fatiguée. Ce Harry là était amer... Ce Harry là ne combattrait pas. Du moins pas physiquement.

Toute l'envie de Severus retomba. Il s'affala par terre, aux pieds du professeur de DCFM.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

-Tu me demande cela ? Alors que toi, tu m'as remis tous les torts sur les dos ? Que tu m'as encore enfoncé, et que tout ce que tu souhaitais à l'instant c'était de baiser? BORDEL SEVEVRUS, J'AI FAIT CA POUR TE VOIR, PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS MODIFIER NOTRE ROUTINE, PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS M'AMUSER ! JE ME RETROUVE AVEC UN MUR EN FACE DE MOI. UN MUR DONT LE CIMENT ME SEMBLE ETRE LA LIBIDO ! … J'ai aussi besoin d'être rassuré. On ne se connaît quasiment pas. Je m'étonne même que notre couple est duré si longtemps.

A ces mots, le vis-à-vis de Harry se leva, tremblant et chancelant. Il savait que ce jour viendrait. Le jour où la dispute de trop éclaterai et ou Harry partirai. Il ne s'était pas fais d'illusion et … Il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit et un nouveau cri :

_-ARRETES !_

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Harry, celui-ci pleurait.

-Severus vous êtes un idiot sentimental et solitaire, introverti, qui envoie des salves de détresse sans s'en rendre compte !

Tout de suite une chaleur monta en Severus. Une vague de bonheur (mais il ne l'avouerait pas) brûlante et apaisante.

-Je crois qu'il nous reste un peu de chemin à parcourir...

-Un peu ?

L'air perplexe d'Harry fit sourire* Snape. Sourire qui fit exploser de rire le jeune homme.

L'air se détendit instantanément. Severus avait posé sa tête dans sa paume, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, une simple chaise au coussin vert se tenait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et tendit la main vers le pied de la chaise. Il se sentit alors atrocement idiot. Toucher une chaise ? Et puis quoi ?

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

La voix qui résonna dans sa tête était douce comme le velours qui recouvrait le dossier de la chaise, et assombrie par le désir comme la couleur de cette étoffe.

Alors Severus continua son geste. Il effleura le bois sombre de la patte de la chaise. Remonta, survola le tissu tendu du coussin et posa sa main sur celui du dossier. Sa main voyagea un peu partout sur le tissu. Puis elle s'arrêta sur les boutons verts qui fixaient la toile au bois.

La chaise gémit.

Severus insista et le meuble se tordit légèrement. Enfin, il souffla sur les boutons et dit à Harry.

-_Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à continuer quoique ce soit sur une chaise..._

C'est un Harry pantelant, rouge et luisant qui apparut devant l'homme tendu de désir. Il se regardèrent et Harry tira malicieusement la langue à son vis-à-vis. Langue que ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper goulûment. Le professeur de DCFM ne se souvenait pas d'un baiser aussi brûlant et passionné de la part de son amant. Aussi en profita t-il pleinement ! Il savait que jamais Severus ne dirait les mots sacrés. Il savait que toujours Severus serait maladroit (sauf en ce qui concernait le sexe...). Mais il savait que son homme serait toujours là. Caché, mais prêt à contre-balancer son impulsivité (qui le fichait toujours dans des embrouilles pas possibles !).

Et cette présence le rassurait infiniment plus que n'importe quelle disparition de mage noir...

Ils firent l'amour ce soir là, et beaucoup d'autres suivirent. Quelques disputes ébranlèrent le couple, sans jamais le briser.

Dumbledore nota la disparition d'un retourneur de temps et McGonagall se sentit mal à l'aise le soir où elle vint chez Severus et que la chaise, si tristement connue, avait pris place à côté du professeur (finalement...)

D'ailleurs, et, toujours, les corps se tendaient, les murmures s'amplifiaient...

Quand la chaise maudite recommençait son manège infernal et que Severus Snape entrait dans une salle...

FIN !

* * *

Rasta : J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Vous avez pleins de bisous de Harry, et des potions, de la part de Severus, pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais lire de Severry dans votre vie (ce mot fait légèrement « cèleri », qui se rapproche de « scélérat », mais j'en avais pas d'autre pour désigner CE couple !).

Évidemment, ne voulant pas vous priver de ce couple, je me suis arrangée pour vous envoyer du jus de citrouille...

En souhaitant réellement que vous ne trouviez pas que cette fic se finie en eau de boudin ! (Et si oui, envoyez des réclamations, je m'en arrangerai!)

Bisous, de l'auteure cette fois !

*façon de parler... Snape ne sourie pas o.^

PS : Mention spéciale à Selsynn... Merci à toi !


End file.
